icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1989–90 Edmonton Oilers season
The 1989–90 Edmonton Oilers season was the Oilers' 11th season in the NHL, and they were coming off their shortest playoff run in seven years when the Los Angeles Kings defeated Edmonton in the first round of the playoffs. Edmonton would improve their point total from 84 to 90, and finish in 2nd place in the Smythe Division. The early part of the season was hard on the Oilers, as they finished October with an under .500 record and traded away Jimmy Carson to the Detroit Red Wings after he felt he could not take the pressure of replacing Wayne Gretzky and not liking to live in the city of Edmonton. The Oilers would receive Petr Klima, Joe Murphy and Adam Graves from Detroit in the deal. Also, Oilers goaltender Grant Fuhr was suspended by the NHL for substance abuse, so Edmonton used Bill Ranford in his place. Mark Messier got a career high 129 points, scoring 45 goals and adding on 84 assists, and was the lone Oiler to break the 100-point barrier. Jari Kurri had a strong season, recording 93 points (33 goals, 60 assists). Craig Simpson provided some scoring, getting 29 goals and 61 points, and provided some toughness, leading the club with 180 penalty minutes. In goal, Bill Ranford got the majority of starts, winning a club-high 24 games and having a 3.19 GAA. Grant Fuhr put together a 9–7–3 record with a 3.83 GAA before being suspended by the NHL for substance abuse. In the playoffs, the Oilers faced the Winnipeg Jets for the sixth time in club history, and for the sixth time, Edmonton defeated Winnipeg, this time in a tough series that went the full seven games. In the Smythe Division finals, the Oilers would face the Los Angeles Kings, who knocked out Edmonton the previous year. The Oilers would get their revenge, sweeping the Kings in 4 games and advancing to the Campbell Conference finals. Edmonton would face the Norris Division champions, the Chicago Blackhawks, and after Chicago took a 2–1 series lead, the Oilers would step it up and win 3 in a row and advance to the Stanley Cup finals for the 6th time in 8 seasons, and face the Boston Bruins, whom they swept to win the 1988 Stanley Cup. After a stunning triple OT victory in game 1 at the Boston Garden, the Oilers took full control of the series by winning game 2 in Boston. The Bruins got a win in Edmonton in game 3, but the Oilers then won two games in a row, to defeat the Bruins and win their 5th Stanley Cup in the last 7 years. Goaltender Bill Ranford, a former Bruin, won the Conn Smythe Trophy after he tied an NHL record by winning all 16 playoff games. Season standings Game log Playoffs Edmonton Oilers 4, Winnipeg Jets 3 Edmonton Oilers 4, Los Angeles Kings 0 Edmonton Oilers 4, Chicago Blackhawks 2 Edmonton Oilers 4, Boston Bruins 1 Season stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Playoff stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Transactions Trades *Later traded to the Montreal Canadiens Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Edmonton's draft picks at the 1989 NHL Entry Draft References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:Edmonton Oilers seasons Category:1989 in hockey Category:1990 in hockey